Fix You
by TNTDynamite1999
Summary: He made a promise to himself right then and there. He promised himself that he would never fall in love with another human being ever again. He made that mistake once. He wasn't going to do it again.


_**AN: This is my very first story on this site, ever. I wrote it while listening to the Coldplay song Fix You earlier today. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**_

oOoOo

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_

"ROSE! HOLD ON!" He screams desperately.

Rose's hold on the lever starts slipping, and she is struggling with the effort of not getting sucked into the Void.

"HOLD ON!"

Rose's hold finally slips, and she screams as she is pulled toward the void.

"ROSE!" He cries out, totally helpless to do anything.

All of a sudden, Pete appears and grabs her before she is lost in the Void, and then disappears to the parallel universe. The breach between the worlds closes, and Rose is lost forever.

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**__  
_"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose sobbed.

"You can't," he replied ruefully.

"I lo—I love you," she sobbed hysterically.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler," he started, but the image faded. Their time was up.

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**__  
_He was exhausted. After saving Canada from an army of angry snowmen, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't. All he could think about was Rose. Rose Tyler, his companion for two of his regenerations, his best friend, the woman he loved, the woman he lost. He missed her so much, and it hurt both of his hearts.

_**Stuck in reverse  
**_Rose had fixed him, and now she is gone. She left him broken again, possibly worse than when she originally found him.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**__  
_He stormed into the TARDIS and slammed the door. He screamed in despair, and kicked the console. He pulled on his hair, and slowly slid to the floor, sobbing into his hands.

_**When you lose something you can't replace  
**_"There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway," he tried told Martha.

"Where is she now?"

"With her family, happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her." _'Nobody could ever replace Rose,' _he thought sadly.

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
**_He loved her, but he couldn't save her. He never even got to tell her how much he loved her.

_**Could it be worse?**__  
__**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**__  
__**And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go  
**_He gave her the human Doctor, so that she could have a Doctor that would grow old with her. One that would be able to love her and have a family with her; something that he would never be able to do himself.

_**But if you never try you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**__  
__**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace**_

"And you. Doctor. What was the end of the sentence?" Rose asked the human Doctor.

He grinned and whispered something in her ear. Shocked, she pulled back, and then grabbed the human Doctor by the lapels and kissed him.

He watched the two of them, heartbroken. He had been replaced by the one thing that was irreplaceable to him. He turns around and walks into the TARDIS, slamming the door, just barely holding back tears.

_**Tears stream down your face  
And I...**__  
__**Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_

He made a promise to himself right then and there. He promised himself that he would never fall in love with another human being ever again. He made that mistake once. He wasn't going to do it again.

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I...**__  
__**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

oOoOo

AN: Please review!


End file.
